


Internet

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Scrabble, cursing, falcon doesn't get paid enough for dealing with the beaks family, this is so stupid omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: part of my three word challenge: we, visible, squeeze.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: 3 Word Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Internet

**Author's Note:**

> part of my three word challenge: we, visible, squeeze.

“You okay?” Falcon asked, walking further into the room and slowly approaching his boyfriend. He had been out on the balcony for some time now, the last rays of sunlight just visible over the horizon. The sound of waves crashing on the shore sending a ripple of tranquility over the occupants. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mark replied, looking over his shoulder as Falcon approached closer, a large hand resting on his shoulder. Mark’s own hand coming up to touch him, a soft squeeze to let him know he truly was ‘fine’. 

Mark continued, “You know how my mom gets. We never really see eye to eye. But if she wants to be salty about it then she doesn’t need to make me her snail.” Mark chuckled, “Wow, that sounded better in my head, huh?” 

Falcon sighed, his hand falling from Mark’s shoulder as he sat down next to him on the bench. The soft cushions sunk him down as he pulled Mark towards him. The younger man wrapped his arms around the raptor as his face burrowed into his chest. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” Mark spoke, despite Falcon only speaking two words to him in the entirety of this interaction. He found it best for Mark if he let the man talk about everything he wanted to before he offered his advice. Falcon knew from experience if he spoke before Mark was ready for him, it would only make matters worse. “She’s my mom. And I know she loves me in her own weird way and I’m just making a big deal out of this.” Falcon was silent, he didn’t even know what exactly they had been arguing about earlier. 

He had just come home from his evening run to hear the tail end of their conversation. Mark, angrily, speaking to her in a language Falcon didn’t understand. He knew it was French, that was the extent of his knowledge. The language was far too complex and over abundance of extra words for him to really divert any more attention to learning besides simple phrases Mark had taught him when they went to Paris a few months ago for a vacation. 

Mark’s face scrunched up, “But really! “Internet” is a totally valid word to play in scrabble and she’s just pissed that I had a triple word tile with it.” 

Falcon stopped, his mind all but short circuiting like Mark’s experimental tech. The fighting. The brooding. Mark fuming on the balcony for the last half hour because the younger man refused to let him anywhere near him without a shower first. All over a word in Scrabble. He knew better than to say how...arbitrary the whole topic was in front of Mark, so instead, he pulled a line from his own version of scrabble and used one of his least favorite words Mark had ever used in front of him. 

“Yeah, that’s totally poggers.” Falcon spoke, gagging on how the words twisted in on his tongue. But it was worth it by the way Mark lit up to look at him. His beak colliding with Falcon’s and okay, maybe it wasn’t such an awful word. 

When they parted Mark spoke, “You truly know the way to my heart. I knew you would agree with me” He replied, settling himself back into Falcon’s chest. Falcon really needed compensation for dealing with this fucking family. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Yeah, that’s totally poggers.” Falcon spoke, he really needed compensation for dealing with this fucking family.


End file.
